


Not Too Late

by itakethebottom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Trust Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Summary: 那永生者有一天却想：我来不及了。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我要去趟东北。” 克劳利说。

创世一些年以后的某一天，克劳利与阿兹拉斐尔在圣詹姆斯公园的长椅上喂鸭子。

他们这样做已经有一段时间了，自从詹姆斯把他的詹姆斯公园建成开始，在那之前，克劳利和阿兹拉斐尔只是约定在泰伯恩河岸见面，然后各自花费数个小时沿着几英里长的浅滩寻找对方的身影。几百年后，他们终于在黄昏时分坐到长椅的两端。克劳利翘起一条腿，抬手把帽檐抬高半寸，远处是泛出粉红色的裙摆一般长远的天际，隐约昭示着次日值得期待的晴朗天气。

“真是难得。” 克劳利评价道。

“什么‘难得’？哦，天气。没错，很难得。”阿兹拉斐尔看了看克劳利，顺着他的目光又看了看远天，然后又回过头来看了看克劳利。“不，不是天气…”阿兹拉斐尔深深地吸了一口气。“我们不是来谈论天气的，克劳利——”

“当然不是。”克劳利莫名其妙地看了天使一眼。“我说的是——你主动约我见面——这很难得。”天气有什么难得的？粉色的晚霞？他大概看过万次了。那绝不算是他最喜欢的颜色，克劳利撇了撇嘴，他曾经一度怀疑这种粉色是阿兹拉斐尔设计出来的，不过后来他改变看法了：米迦勒的嫌疑更大。阿兹的口味要比这强上很多，大概是吧。克劳利想。“怎么了，天使，有什么需要我为你效劳的？”

阿兹拉斐尔干张了张嘴：恶魔冲他咧开一个大大的微笑。

“你不会真的是想请我替你去做点什么举手之劳的‘善行’吧？”克劳利眯起眼睛——阿兹看不见他墨镜后的蛇瞳，但显然，恶魔眯起眼睛的时候眼角的皱纹会和他额角的相连起来，简而言之，他的脸皱了——“我还以为你要再花点时间才能想通呢。”

阿兹拉斐尔又张了张嘴，没出声。

克劳利挑了一下眉。

阿兹拉斐尔：“……”

“我知道了——”克劳利一只手忽然绕过长椅背，冷不丁地给了天使一肘子。阿兹拉斐尔还没来得及准备好凶煞的眼神瞪他，克劳利一嗓子把扭着脚丫游过来的鸭子吓了一跳，噗嗤一下头朝下钻进了水里。

“——你害羞了！”

阿兹拉斐尔口干舌燥：“我没有，我不是。”然后他就又陷入了沉默。

克劳利笑的既真挚又无所谓，他在空中打个个响指，然后把手插进自己乱糟糟地红头发里。

“不要紧。”克劳利挠着头说：“你害羞了，那就我来讲：说真的，天使，我非常高兴你终于认可了我们的工作风格——虽然我们已经这样工作了几百年了，或者几千年，我不想夸张数据什么的，但我还是很高兴你主动来找我，你确实看见了，我们这种方法非常高效。但在我首次在你面前树立起乐于助人、有求必应的形象之前，我得先坦诚地告诉你：我最近可能有点忙。如果你是要我去太远的地方传播所谓的‘爱的奇迹’什么的——不确定你们到底怎么叫的——你不得不等我旅行回来了。你看，我要出趟远门。”

“远…远门。”天使终于等到他停下来，“你要去哪里？”

“东北。”克劳利扶了一下眼镜。“我要去趟东北。”

“你要去土耳其。”阿兹拉斐尔短促地指出，他的表情在瞬间严肃了一下来。

克劳利愣了一下：“你怎么知道？”

“你说这是一趟远门。”阿兹拉斐尔敏锐地指出，“难道还能是纽卡斯尔吗？事实上，我也要去，土耳其，出差。”

“真的假的？”克劳利拖出一个长音。

“没错。”天使点了点头。“算是临时指派，我要去…嗯…简单地来说，我要去救一场火，当然…是用奇迹。”阿兹拉斐尔的目光飘飞了一圈后重新降落在恶魔的脸上，银质镜框折出过于刺目的金黄色的光，天使于是微微皱起了眉。

“我将要去亚拉拉特。”他抿了抿嘴，说出一个地名。“据说不日那里将有一场火山喷发。”

“而你要去灭火。”克劳利的表情有点古怪。主要是因为他此刻正在脑海里勾画阿兹拉斐尔奋力洒水的辛劳身姿，总觉得哪里怪怪的，但他确实又说不太上来，然后他抬头，猛然对上天使一贯真挚的、友善的脸，倒忽然有点不好意思起来——胖乎乎的天使当然也可以做英勇的消防员，这毫无疑问，即使自己是恶魔也不应该嘲笑他，这样不对。克劳利自我检讨了一番。

“你呢？”阿兹拉斐尔并不知道克劳利从开始到结束的一番心理自我教化，他专注地望着克劳利：“你也去阿拉拉特山吗？”

“啊…我？不…我不去那儿。”恶魔似乎才回过神来，舌头打了个结巴。“事实上我要去…”

阿兹拉斐尔盯着克劳利的脸。墨镜后的蛇瞳收缩的一瞬，天使并没有错过。

“我不去阿拉拉特山。”克劳利重复道。“很抱歉不能帮你这次了，天使。时间冲突。”

阿兹拉斐尔等了一会儿才开口：“没关系。”

“或许我那边忙完后可以顺路去拜访你，”克劳利似乎是想补偿他一点，“然后我们可以一起回来。”他提议。

阿兹拉斐尔便没再说话了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克劳利养了一只独角兽，然后给它取名叫做‘阿兹拉斐尔’。

克劳利养了一只独角兽。

更准确地说，他偷偷藏匿了一只独角兽。

克劳利穿过石门，茂盛枝叶垂挂在他眼前，他抬手轻轻拨开。目光所及是过分葱郁的草木，不远处是一颗高大挺拔的果树，趁着风动微微向访客致以问候。现在正是成熟季节，伊甸园的苹果生长得饱满、艳丽、充满诱惑。

克劳利没有说谎，他确实来到了东北。

亚美尼亚平原与数千年前一般依旧是无垠的沙漠，亚当背离的花园如今已经不再对人类敞开门户，但事实上这几年前以来它一直就在那里，只是其中不再居住着好奇的爱侣，当然，也不再有当值的守门人。

人们无法再看见沙漠之中的伊甸了。

所以克劳利把独角兽藏在这里。

恶魔救下这匹‘长着尖角的白马’的那天，干涸的原野之上是垂重的云层，愤怒的上帝要惩治违逆他的族人，仁慈的上帝要赦免宽容他的诺亚。

克劳利站在一脸焦虑的阿兹拉斐尔身边淋雨——天使此刻已经顾不上给他搞个翅膀什么的了。那匹脏兮兮的‘长着尖角的马’就是在那个时候冲进他的视线的。

登船的牧人无暇顾首，狂奔的白马就那样冲入雨中，克劳利靠着栅栏，看见天使不自觉地咬紧嘴唇，倒吸了一口凉气。

“太迟了。”克劳利客观地点评道。水滴已经开始坠落，天真的人们仰起头望着阴沉的云层，暗自祈祷这场大雨能够在天黑之前停住。

天使没有回答他。

“所以我想，”克劳利在苹果树下坐了下来。“我也可以行一次赦免之事。”

就像上帝所做的那样；就像上帝没有做的那样。

“所以我救了你，阿兹拉斐尔。”克劳利摘下墨镜，金色的蛇瞳里倒映出一匹洁白的独角兽的身体。“我行了一个无人知晓的奇迹。”

独角兽‘阿兹拉斐尔’弯下脖子，叼走恶魔手上的苹果，然后翻了个白眼。

克劳利并不在意。他有一段时间没有见到它了，自从数千年前他将它领回伊甸园后，每个五百年来查看一次它是不是还活蹦乱跳——事实证明独角兽的生命出人意料的长，从某种程度上，除非被杀死，它们是永生的。

但秘密花园之内，再不会有死亡。

克劳利抬头，伊甸园上空永恒凝固的彩虹桥，庄严地好似一句虚伪的诺言。

“所以，” 克劳利抱着腿靠在树干上，‘阿兹拉斐尔’在他身边卧下来。“我不在的这段时间，你有什么好玩的事吗？”

‘阿兹拉斐尔’打了个响鼻。

“啥也没有。”克劳利总结道。“显而易见。 说句实话，我有时候觉得你都不能算什么‘纯洁’的生物，虽然书里是这么说的，”克劳利说的书叫做《地狱时尚生活指南》，准确来讲，那是一本期刊杂志。但‘阿兹拉斐尔’显然没有订阅过。“当然，你肯定不可能是邪恶的生物——因为你太白了。”克劳利絮絮叨叨：“我觉得你就是一无聊的生物，阿兹拉斐尔。”

‘阿兹拉斐尔’支棱起脑袋瞪了克劳利一眼。

“而且说真的，”克劳利吐掉快要被嚼烂的树叶。“你这几百年，稍微有点吃胖了。”独角兽前肢整个伸展开来，抵住地面，同时恶狠狠地甩了甩尾巴，抗议这样的日常身材歧视。恶魔很自然地伸出手，想要摸摸它的头安慰它少许，却在即将触碰到它的银色鬃毛之前忽然停住动作。

克劳利还是决定不要冒这个险。独角兽是绝对纯洁的生物，它很有可能会烧死自己，最轻也恐怕要蜕一层皮。

‘阿兹拉斐尔’察觉到了红发恶魔一瞬间的僵硬，不动声色地叹了一口气。它看见恶魔有些恼丧地重新蜷回树底下，保持着那个半瘫的动作，然后又往嘴巴里丢了一片树叶来嚼。

“其实…”独角兽对蛇说。

‘阿兹拉斐尔’终于搭理他了。

“其实什么？”克劳利翻了个身，极力掩饰住内心的狂喜，懒洋洋地问道。

‘阿兹拉斐尔’停顿了一会儿。

“其实我没有吃胖，我只是水肿。”独角兽回答。

克劳利：“……”

“你上次说要带个人朋友一起来，你朋友呢？”‘阿兹拉斐尔’察觉到克劳利有些沮丧，决定义气地接管这场谈话。

“出差了。”克劳利嘟囔了两句什么，然后冷冰冰地吐出三个字。‘阿兹拉斐尔’从鼻子里哼了一声。

“我忘了邀请他。”克劳利开始扯谎，独角兽就安静地看着他，克劳利感觉周遭的空气慢慢热腾起来，只好投降：“我没有邀请他。我改变主意了。”

“我没准备好。”

“我还没跟他提过这事。”

“我…”

‘阿兹拉斐尔’眨了眨眼睛：“你害怕了。”

“我害怕了。”克劳利承认。

“他是个天使，阿兹拉斐尔。”克劳利又吐掉一片叶子。

“而我还是只独角兽呢。”‘阿兹拉斐尔’不以为然。

“也是，他是个天使这件事其实的确没什么大不了。”克劳利把双手枕在脑后，开始抖脚。

“上次你来的时候，你说你刚刚救了他的命。”独角兽试图帮助克劳利回忆起一些不算太久远的往事。“就像你救过我的那次一样。”

克劳利显然没有领会‘阿兹拉斐尔’想要点拨他的重要精神方向，他只是顺着独角兽的提醒自然地回忆起巴黎的那顿午餐。那时他盯着天使咀嚼可丽饼时鼓起来的腮帮子看了好一会儿，然后毫无征兆地说出那句：“阿兹拉斐尔，你真像一只胖乎乎的豚鼠。”

天使愤怒地瞪向他的时候克劳利还没有完全回过神来，再后来他就被阿兹拉斐尔从他手里一把抢过账单，然后眼睁睁地看着天使支付了三倍的小费然后果断地离开了餐厅并且告诉克劳利，他再也不想跟他一起共进午餐了。

“克劳利？”‘阿兹拉斐尔’叫了叫他。

“啊。”克劳利像刚睡醒一般一猛子坐起身来，胖乎乎的独角兽‘阿兹拉斐尔’居高临下地看着他，一脸无奈的表情之中还夹带着些许的怜悯。

“我没有救他，他是天使，又不会死。我只是…帮了他一个小忙而已。”克劳利诚恳地说，“至于你，阿兹。”金色的蛇瞳暗淡下去，尽管伊甸园的白日永远晴朗，‘阿兹拉斐尔’还是在恶魔的脸上看见了如淋骤雨一般湿润的水迹，只有极短的一瞬间，很快就消散不见了。

“你不知道我为什么救你。”克劳利的声音有些沉闷。独角兽站了起来，银色的皮毛折出彩虹一般的剔透的幻影。它高大颀长的四肢强壮而优美，向上挺括的胸腹和脖颈上柔顺的鬃毛，尖利的独角在光下看几乎是透明的。‘阿兹拉斐尔’是这世界上唯一一头独角兽，而它的劫后余生是恶魔千年不言的秘密。

它得救于一次误行的赦免。

“如果我知道呢。”‘阿兹拉斐尔’在心里默念。独角兽居高临下地看着克劳利，恶魔的身体轻薄得如同一片树叶，根本承受不住它脚下一击的力量。

“或者你其实知道，”克劳利闭着眼睛，并没有看‘阿兹拉斐尔’。也没有再看伊甸的一草一木或者一颗熟透的苹果。他也不再看天空，云层，彩虹。他想起一些勉强称作古老的雨水。

“你只是从来不说。”

而在更古老一些的时候，最古老的、最古老的那场雨水里，有人展开翅膀，遮在他的头顶。

“但对我而言这件事是，阿兹拉斐尔——即便你知道一切，我也不能将一切说出来。”蛇对独角兽说。

创世第七日的那场大雨，原野与绿洲如同死亡一般平静，剑锋的烈火熊熊不熄，墨蓝色的天际渐沉殆尽，违逆之人在今夜之后将成为勇士，无辜的孩童从此以后将学会残忍，而远望一切的天使就并肩站在他的身旁，克劳利那时心想：它们的翅膀甚至不能自己盖住自己的头顶，这是多么严重的设计缺陷啊。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那是地狱之火，阿兹。”

“独角兽的血可以治愈。”

——《地狱时尚生活指南》第53期第2版中缝。

但创世百年后的那场雨里，《地狱时尚生活指南》尚未发行，克劳利无从由此得知这样珍贵的知识。所以贸然认为克劳利救赦‘阿兹拉斐尔’之时必然怀揣着这样明确的目的是不够严谨的。

严谨的讲，恶魔工作的目的一向明确：凡为恶的，皆可行之。从这个角度去解释克劳利的行为，那就很简单，他救下‘阿兹拉斐尔’是出于单纯的、高浓度的恶。或者用克劳利自己的话说，他主要是叛逆。

尽管上帝并没有明确地选边站，但是克劳利和他的一众同事都心知肚明，老大哥喜欢天堂远多于地狱。这就好比一家有两个孩子，做爹的自以为没有把偏爱写在脸上，哥特风儿童还是能够很明显地感受到，成绩好的乖仔在晚餐桌上更受长辈的关爱，又或者好比地狱的墙壁都发霉了几千年，也没见上帝派人来修修，相比之下天堂的装潢虽然浮夸，但至少透露出一个‘贵’字——如此种种，不必一一赘述。

于是克劳利想：那就也不能怪我叛逆了吧。

不同于阿兹拉斐尔，恶魔从不吝啬在必要的时候对上帝的不可言之行评头论足一番，但滔天的洪水淹没高山的那天，克劳利面无表情地看着徒劳奔走的赤足的人群，心里却并没有想起善恶之分。

他只觉得‘残忍’。

他一向自觉并不擅长明辨善恶，明暗分界之处似乎并非一条线，而是一片泥泞、潮湿、腥臭又广阔的沼泽。可那时他眼见的残忍却是从未有过的直白慷慨。残忍的至善倘若如此，那懦弱的恶行便是他不得不为之：救你所不救的，行你所不喜的，求我所不知为何而求的。就凭我以荒悖的灵魂，也可拯救一具无辜的肉身。

所以他掩在黑色长袍下的手轻轻打了个响指，不远处有一捧光亮又熄灭，并没有人注意到什么。他顺着阿兹拉斐尔的目光看去，平原反覆成为桑田，天使脸上的表情却已经不再忧虑，那样的平静像是他自固如此一般从未变过，克劳利却觉得心酸。

他展开双翼，用一抹黑羽替天使遮住了漫天的雨。

“还打算继续看吗？”他问阿兹拉斐尔。

荫蔽之下的天使点了点头。

“那我也再看一会儿。”克劳利不置可否。“反正潮退之日，你我都会有很长一段时间的带薪休假了。”

事实确实如此，风雨停歇后天使与恶魔在彩虹桥下分别。克劳利彼时正忙着抖擞周身的水珠，他还有话要跟天使说。对面之人却先于他开口道别：“再见，克蠕力。”

“啊，这就再见了？”克劳利一个扭头，差点被自己的翅膀狠狠地扇到脸，“那行吧，再见。”乱糟糟的长发分开露出地狱之蛇金色的双眼，他盯着白袍的天使看了一会儿。

等万物复生之时，你我才会再见；等你我再见之时，万物又岂知是生或死。难道你就没想过，你我可能不会再见了？

“虽然这对你来说也没什么损失，”克劳利心想。“对我来说也差不多。”

天使转身将要踏上彩虹桥，他显然不想又一次开会迟到。

“嘿，天使。”克劳利叫住他。“最后一次，你叫什么来着？”

阿兹拉斐尔撇了撇嘴：“阿兹拉斐尔。”

克劳利煞有介事地点点头：“对，阿兹拉斐尔。”

“你不久前还跟我打招呼来着。”天使指出。

“对，我不久前才跟你打招呼来着。”恶魔承认。

“再见。”天使笑了一下，也可能没有，雨后的反晴浓烈到有些过度补偿了，克劳利看不太清楚光辉之内阿兹拉斐尔的表情。“祝你一切都…不好。”

克劳利摆了摆手，然后打了个响指，消失了。

片刻之后他站在伊甸园中间，叉着腰盯着面前这头体型巨大的独角兽。

“我决定给你起名叫阿兹拉斐尔，有问题吗？”克劳利恶狠狠地说。“没有，很好。”

‘阿兹拉斐尔’翻了个白眼，克劳利装作没看到。

“现在，灭绝之后的第一件事，阿兹拉斐尔，你得去洗个澡。”

独角兽扬起前蹄，撂了克劳利一脸的土，然后在恶魔尚未反应过来之前飞快地跑远了。

克劳利站在原地骂人。与此同时他想，他还没来得及告诉天使这件事，他本来打算告诉天使这件事的——如果那能让他稍微不那么惆怅一些，克劳利脑海中闪过一张雨中悲伤的脸，但似乎已经太晚了，该惆怅的他已尽惆怅过了。

又或者自己本来就不应该告诉他。克劳利随手揪下一颗苹果，用后槽牙咬了一口，酸涩的汁液一瞬间溢满口腔——还没到成熟季节——他只好又吐掉了。或许良善的天使只会惊诧‘恶魔竟然做了一件好事’，又或许他根本不会相信这是一次善行。

克劳利望着‘阿兹拉斐尔’消失的方向。

古老的传说中，独角兽的血可以‘治愈’。更古老的传说里记载地或许更为详细：那鲜血可以抚平被割开的皮肉，可以复生枯死的骨头，可以洗涤被污浊的灵魂；

——可以拯救堕天的恶魔，使他们重返天堂。

克劳利走出石门，远处的虹桥正以一种极其缓慢的速度渐渐褪色，只有蛇瞳可以观察出来。劫后余生得赖于一念的宽忍，那么下一次呢？克劳利模糊地想起某次简报会上别西卜提过的一个很遥远的不靠谱的‘伟大’的计划——一场战争。

如果有那么一天，克劳利没有转身再看一眼‘阿兹拉斐尔’，或许他会回到他原来的地方。

从回忆里抽离出来的克劳利睁开眼睛，‘阿兹拉斐尔’已经在他身边睡着了。周遭暗得要命，恶魔起先以为自己戴着墨镜，一仰头才听见镜片敲在树干上的叮当声响，原来已是天黑之时。

“靠，”克劳利一下子蹿了起来，把‘阿兹拉斐尔’吓醒了。“来不及了，我还得去那个破火山接阿兹…接朋友下班呢！”

‘阿兹拉斐尔’晃了晃脑袋：“啥火山？”

“就那个拉拉蓝火山！”克劳利找不到他刚才梦中蹬掉的靴子了。

“是亚拉拉特火山。”独角兽纠正他。“我在那里出生。”

“对，就是那个亚拉拉蓝火山。”克劳利的一只靴子挂在树上，恶魔恶狠狠地踹了苹果树一脚，那只靴子‘啪’的一下掉在他头上。

“离这儿不远，”独角兽试图让狂躁的恶魔冷静下来，“你朋友是做什么工作的？”

“他是…”克劳利按照习惯，坚持在不解开鞋带的状态下把脚塞入整个靴子，随口应付道：“消防员。”

“确实。”‘阿兹拉斐尔’认可道，“看来他有得忙了。”

“什么？”克劳利终于把鞋穿上了。独角兽示意他向北而望。数百英里之外的平原的尽头耸立起峻峭的高山，而那高山之上是冲天的熊熊大火，几乎快要烧到天际。

“你朋友一时半会大概下不了班了。”‘阿兹拉斐尔’点评道。

克劳利的瞳孔蓦地缩紧了。

“…阿兹？”他低声嘀咕了一句什么，独角兽没有听懂，只恍惚听见恶魔叫自己的名字。

“克劳利？”

“那不是山火…” 克劳利似乎只是在对自己说话了，“不是人类的...不是普通的山火...” ‘阿兹拉斐尔’只能听见红发的恶魔抿紧的嘴唇之间零散泄出一些‘嘶嘶’声响，那是蛇语，它听不懂。

“那是地狱之火。” 克劳利对自己说：“…可是为什么…你为什么要去那儿？阿兹拉斐尔。”

你…要如何对抗地狱之火？


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三日夜后，亚拉拉特火山变成了一方高山淡水湖。

几个小时之前，地狱公爵哈斯塔正坐在亚拉拉特火山口里烤全羊。

从技术角度来讲，作为恶魔的哈斯塔与所有超自然生灵一样，并不需要摄取食物以获得能量，哈斯塔根本就不需要获取能量，他唯一的类人爱好是抽烟，因为哈斯塔总是心情不好，所以这也是情有可原的。

哈斯塔看起来是在烤全羊，但其实他是在工作。

哈斯塔最近觉得工作压力越来越大，其中一个原因是上个月，他办公桌正对着的天花板彻底霉掉了，一块巨大的墙皮砸下来，污染了他摞在桌脚的一叠报告。所以这个月的大部分时间里，哈斯塔都在努力修复它们中的大部分——与此同时他还不得不抽空参加了一次恶魔克劳利的表彰会，克劳利在上一次的简报会上向地狱同僚们宣布，他诱惑了一位参议员尝试做一名素食主义者。哈斯塔听完反应了很久，不得不问出心底的疑惑：这他妈的跟为撒旦掠夺灵魂到底有什么关系？

克劳利望着他的眼神好像在看一只土豚。

关于克劳利简略又不失要点的解释，哈斯塔已经记不太清了，一年之后克劳利再次热情洋溢的宣布：这位参议院被指派成为欧共体官员，并且已经组织成立了区域性的跨国野生动物保护组织，还带头号召成员国的公民都实行素食饮食，并且公开表态支持‘饥饿’抗议的民间活动。

而又在哈斯塔反应归来之前，克劳利就因为这一‘轻而易举使得上万人心中充满畸形的饥饿怨恨’的出彩工作成果获得了地狱议会一致决定的表彰。

哈斯塔站在一块渗水的墙皮旁边，看着红发恶魔浮夸的表情，努力忍耐着想把他按进马桶槽的冲动。利古尔不知什么时候凑到他身边，塞给他一张儿童简笔画便签条。

“周末，去这个地方，用火刑处死一只山羊。”利古尔言简意赅地交待。

哈斯塔转过头去：“啥？”

“大人物叫我给你的。”利古尔讳莫如深，哈斯塔望了一眼别西卜站立的方向，地狱礼堂里人头攒动，他没能看见身材娇小的领导具体在哪。“是计划的一部分，”利古尔停顿了一下：“那个计划。”

所以哈斯塔此刻就坐在这里。

相比远道跋涉来到亚拉拉特山地，哈斯塔几乎在到达以后立刻就找到了他要处刑的山羊。事实上，整个火山坑里，就只有这一只山羊，哈斯塔跟它对视了一会儿，然后注意到它少了一根犄角。

但哈斯塔也并没有为自己烧杀了一只残疾的山羊感到更多的愧疚，因为他根本就没有感到愧疚。他主要的怨气来源于这趟出差他似乎忘记带来足够的香烟，这样的远途出差即便在地狱也不是什么喜人的工作——克劳利那家伙就很少被要求出差，他一个世纪到头大半时间都在伦敦毫无效率的瞎晃，哈斯塔觉得，如果英国区的人间事都交给自己来处理的话，现在整座不列颠岛早就会整个头朝下反覆归与地狱所有了——正好可以用来扩建他们的办公室。

哈斯塔借着烤全羊的篝火点燃口袋里最后一根烟。

天使阿兹拉斐尔在黄昏刚过赶到亚拉拉特山脉。

根据天堂的任务提示，今夜亚拉拉特山口将变成一碗沸腾的黑蒜胡萝卜浓汤。但阿兹拉斐尔是看天气预报的，根据土耳其当地的天气预报显示，根据持续探测到的地壳变动和岩浆流动情况，沉睡火山将迎来一次千年不遇的小型喷发，气象局的估计喷发会起始于晚上七点左右。阿兹拉斐尔在下午四点就到达了目的地。

而亚拉拉特山脉的日暮来的比他想象中的还要早。

白衣天使在浓稠的夜色之中努力地爬上山顶，巨大的火山口在他面前塌陷成一柄圆形的平底煎锅。然后阿兹拉斐尔就看见了锅底正中央的那一簇火焰。

“打扰了，请问…”天使提高嗓门叫了一声，其实他并不确定那簇火焰后面团缩的黑夜到底是不是个人，他看不见那影子的形状，因为实在是太黑了——“要有光！”阿兹拉斐尔打了个响指，一束白光自天际骤然投下，正好照在哈斯塔的脸上。

“撒旦！”哈斯塔被突如其来的明昼差点晃瞎了双眼，他迅速捂住自己的脸，同时恶声吼回去：“你他妈的在干什么！”

阿兹拉斐尔反而被他吓了一跳，下意识地便在瞬间又熄灭了那光。但只在那短短的一瞬的明亮之内，他确信自己看到了了什么——那是一只恶魔，在烤独角兽吃。

“主啊。”阿兹拉斐尔暗声呼唤，天使之心在明灭之变中骤然下沉，他总算想起来自己的疏漏：“我忘了算时差了。”

话音落地的时刻，无数火流如曲溪一般同时自中点奔向四周，在阿兹拉斐尔回过神来之前，怒吼的火舌已经将要舔上他的脚尖。北方的高山此刻已经不再需要天使赐予的光明，那浓烈的、炽热的、杀戮的火焰冲天而起，亚拉拉特火山口果真变成了一碗沸腾的胡萝卜浓汤。

但需要纠正一点，即天气预报所不尽然准确的：这并非是一次火山喷发，而是一场无可防备的地狱之火。

起火点是哈斯塔刚刚惊慌之下乱丢的烟头。

天使赤足站在悬崖之上，灼热的山风呼啸而来，穿过了他的身体。

一抹轻柔如羽毛一般的白色从空中坠落，在其后是穷追的火蛇，眼见就要将其一口吞噬。而狂奔至此的克劳利几乎没有时间思考任何事实，恶魔张开双翼，引来风雷，施下骤雨。

然后那根白色的羽毛在克劳利眼前消失了。

“你死了吗？”克劳利站在沙漠里发问，站在湿地中发问，站在沼泽里发问，站在湖泊里发问，站在洪水里发问：“阿兹拉斐尔，你在哪儿？”克劳利站在原地发问。除了雷鸣无人应答他。克劳利打了个响指，把雷声静音掉，从此再没有人应答他。

恶魔就自己在那儿站了一会儿，打了个喷嚏，然后转身离开了。

这是克劳利堕天以后的第一次施雨，他似乎有些没掌握好火候。

三日夜后，亚拉拉特火山变成了一方高山淡水湖。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你最好给我一个解释，天使。”

克劳利坐在家里看报纸。

准确地说，克劳利坐在家里阅读《天堂每日邮报》，一分钟之前恶魔在书桌前坐下来，打开今天的《天堂每日邮报》，从第一版翻到最后一页，仔细阅读了包括每一条出租广告在内的每一个字，然后又从最后一页倒着翻回第一页，今天的头版标题是“米迦勒担任天堂三期园艺工程总设计顾问”。

克劳利盯着那行字看了一会儿，然后把整版报纸抓起来捏成一团扔到垃圾桶里。

“废话连篇。” 恶魔嘶嘶地吐出蛇信。

五分钟之后，克劳利从垃圾桶里把揉皱的报纸捡出来，仔细捋平，然后再次翻开第一版，准备开始复习阅读——“咚－咚－咚”。

意料之外的敲门声打断了他，恶魔有客人来访。

打开门的瞬间克劳利搭在鼻梁上的墨镜掉在了地上。

“我可以进来吗？” 权天使阿兹拉斐尔笑容满面的站在他的公寓门口——左手胳膊打着厚厚的绷带。

克劳利捎开门缝。阿兹拉斐尔道了声谢，从克劳利的胳膊肘下面钻了进来，刚一进门，他就皱了一下鼻子。

“你的绿萝长得很不错。” 阿兹拉斐尔站在一盆室内绿植旁边，眼神有点害羞。

克劳利慢悠悠地转过身，盯着阿兹拉斐尔看了一会儿，好像从来不曾认识过他一样，他把阿兹拉斐尔从头到脚完完整整地打量了一遍，最后目光落在天使吊着正骨复健带的左臂上。

“你最好解释一下。” 恶魔对天使说。

“「解释」？” 阿兹拉斐尔站在克劳利公寓的正中间，“没错，我可以解释…你为什么在看《天堂每日邮报》？” 天使的注意力忽然被横躺在克劳利书桌上的那张摊开的报纸吸引了过去。

克劳利一把将《天堂每日邮报》抢过来揉成一团，又一次丢到了垃圾桶里，那里面还躺着六张它的前辈。

“观察敌情。” 恶魔简短地回答道。

“敌…敌情。” 阿兹拉斐尔下意识地复述恶魔的话，然后怔怔地点了点头。天使耸起肩膀，用尽全力深呼吸了一大口气，就好像他真的需要呼吸一样。

与此同时，克劳利已经一屁股坐在桌子上，一只脚翘起来搭在座椅边沿，抱起双臂等着阿兹拉斐尔。天使张了张嘴，恶魔挑起一条眉毛。

“你有什么喝的吗？” 阿兹拉斐尔终于鼓起勇气开口了，他这样问。

克劳利眯起眼睛看着那张涨红的脸，眼神有些难以捉摸，但还是回答他，“有酒，很多。” 恶魔站起来，“现在是上午九点，Sherry？”

“哦，不，不。我不喝酒，多谢你问。” 阿兹拉斐尔慌忙地拒绝了，“…茶？”

克劳利现在歪着头看他了，“我没有那种东西。” 阿兹拉斐尔的笑容有点不好意思了。“天使。”克劳利有一种不耐烦的语气催促他，“我需要一个解释。”

“「一个解释」？”阿兹拉斐尔又开始复述恶魔的话，“什么「解释」？”

“哈。”克劳利发出一声蛇佬的气声，听上去像是在笑，但恶魔的嘴角已经撇得不能更向下了。他从桌子上跳下来，大步地走到房间的另一头，然后给自己倒了一杯雪利酒，已经上午九点了。

“比如…你的手臂，”克劳利转过身来，阿兹拉斐尔皱眉看着他。克劳利朝他举杯，“就从这个开始吧。”

“哦，这个，” 阿兹拉斐尔瞟了一眼自己「受伤」的胳膊。“我摔了一跤。”

克劳利看着他，“你摔了一跤？”

阿兹拉斐尔说，“我从…一座山上跳下来，摔倒了。”

“亚拉拉特山？”克劳利用舌尖卷起一点点酒。“我记得你说你是要去灭火的。”

阿兹拉斐尔挠了挠头发，“对…后来…火势有点失控，所以…所以我就逃跑。然后我…” 天使花费了好一会儿才说完一句完整的话，“然后我从亚拉拉特山上跳了下来。”

克劳利重重地放下酒杯，阿兹拉斐尔肉眼可见地被吓了一哆嗦，但恶魔根本没有再多看他一眼，他堂皇地经过天使返回到书桌前面，然后拎起整个垃圾桶倒扣在桌上。

恶魔粗暴地从一堆废纸团里拣出一张皱的最厉害的，那是五天前的一张《天堂每日邮报》，头版的标题是「圣造绿洲，天堂降雨将亚拉拉特沙漠山改造成生态湖泊」。

“这上面说你的灭火工作完成的很出色。” 克劳利戳着那几个加粗的大字对阿兹拉斐尔说，“过于出色了，甚至在沙漠降下了三天三夜的「天堂雨」。”

阿兹拉斐尔语无伦次，“不…那不是…”

“那不是你。”克劳利这一次直接将那张饱受揉搓的报纸在指尖点燃。他干脆接过话来替阿兹拉斐尔‘解释’了。“那也不是「天堂雨」。”克劳利冷漠地说。

火焰从他的指尖跃起，飞身坠落在恶魔与天使相对站立的那一距空白里。

“那是我降的雨。”恶魔的声音有些疲倦，他停顿了一会儿，“我以为你死了，天使。”

最后一点火苗是从克劳利微微翘起的鞋尖消失的，阿兹拉斐尔低头盯着它看了一会儿，才重新抬起头来看向恶魔。

“所以你是在找我的讣告。”天使忽然指着垃圾桶里堆满的《天堂每日邮报》的残骸说。克劳利没有点头也没有摇头。

“我什么都没找到。”他说。

「他什么都没有找到」。他在亚拉拉特山口降下奇迹之雨，地狱之火几乎在瞬间就销声匿迹。可是他眼睁睁地着那根白色羽毛从山顶飞快坠落，然后活生生地消失在他的面前，没有踪迹，没有气息…没有尸体。他什么都没找到。

他以为他死了。

他回到伦敦，尚未决定是否要为这样一场变故心痛——假设阿兹拉斐尔真的死了，「是否要为他心痛」依旧不是一个可以立刻决定的议题。如果死去一位天使，便要恶魔偿一滴泪的话，这世界的很多秩序恐怕都要改写。但克劳利当时想，他至少要首先确定，「阿兹拉斐尔到底有没有死？」

如果他死了——克劳利在心里作出这个假设条件的时候捏碎了一只玻璃酒杯——如果他「死」了，那么天堂一定会发布讣告，任何天使的编制发生变动都会登报公示，包括彻底死亡/消失、失踪/下落不明，当然，也包括「堕天」。克劳利于是回忆起来：他已经有快一万年没有看过《天堂每日邮报》了。

阿兹拉斐尔轻手轻脚地拉过椅子，在克劳利对面坐了下来。“或许我该说「谢谢」。” 恶魔没有理他。

“听着，克劳利，”阿兹拉斐尔的口吻有些犹豫，“无论如何我都要感谢你，要不是你…施了那场奇迹雨，我的…工作失误可能会给我带来难以预料的大麻烦。我也知道我应该给你一个解释，解释这…解释很多事。我会的，请放心，但…但是在那之前…我想…”天使似乎很费力继续讲下去了，眼神中露出一点不合时宜的怯懦和羞赧来。

“阿兹？” 克劳利很少见到阿兹拉斐尔这个样子，这已经超出天使习惯性的那种害羞的范畴了，更像是试图作下什么极其重大的人生决定似的，类似「牛津还是剑桥？」这种。他很紧张，克劳利察觉得到他的情绪，但他并不知道那是为什么。

“我想先问你的是——” 阿兹拉斐尔抬头正好对上恶魔探寻的目光，那细长的、狡猾的、邪恶的金色瞳仁无法照映出一丝自己的倒像，天使却仿佛已经看见自己熟红的脸。

“——我能搬过来跟你一起住吗？”阿兹拉斐尔问。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我怕的是你会输。” 天使想，“或者是我会输。”

6

克劳利不以「人间时」计算与阿兹拉斐尔的相遇，尽管他似乎应该如此。

他与天使初遇是在人间初创的第七天。他站在神侍的身边，以同样居高临下的视角俯瞰。那一天他看到人相爱的人类首次学会杀戮，却并未通晓其中的秘密。

后来他偶尔用地理标注来忆想与天使的相遇，在亚美尼亚平原，在罗马，在落日的西西里岛，在高威，在格拉斯哥，在巴黎，在伊比利亚的海岸，恶魔与天使同时在伦敦定居的那天，克劳利站在挤满人群的街道的一侧，看着珍本书商挂起开业的木牌。他曾在后来很多个人间日的黄昏，把脚翘在阿兹拉斐尔淘来的古董书桌上，看着壁炉里噼啪炸起的火苗，阿兹拉斐尔撅着屁股在酒柜里翻东找西，然后取出一瓶陈年的珍藏，不太情愿地递给克劳利。“别这么心疼，又不是不还给你。” 阿兹拉斐尔倒不算生气，只是撇着嘴看着他。

“那样之后酒里就会有「我的味道」了，” 克劳利拔开瓶塞，斟满两只银杯，语气有些不耐烦。“你是想说这个吧？”

“我又没说那样不好。” 天使朝他举杯，“为了你的健康。”

恶魔在那间屋子里喝过很多次的酒，却从来都在午夜之前清醒地离开。人间的社交礼仪对他而言并无意义，但阿兹拉斐尔会在月亮正浓的时刻变得不安，炉火下的蛇瞳变得发红，克劳利盯着他看了一会儿，我又不会留下来过夜，你到底有什么好怕的？

他只有一次破了例。那一次他以一种奇怪的姿势蹲在沙发的扶手上，无视天使有些嫌弃的目光，克劳利知道自己有一点点醉了，他开始发出一些过分饱满的大舌音。“我想说的是，你看，总是我跑来你这儿。” 克劳利悻悻地说，与此同时一只老鼠从沙发缝隙里钻出来。恶魔打了个响指，老鼠变成了一个火团，转眼消失不见了。阿兹拉斐尔的脸色变白了一些。

“不要评判我，「我在天使面前烧死一只老鼠」——那又怎样？我已经在地狱里了，我亲爱的朋友，还能怎样？” 阿兹拉斐尔的眼神让他有些烦躁，“——说不定我还做了一件好事，你还记得上次…”克劳利嘶嘶地吼叫起来，却中止了语焉不详的表述，阿兹拉斐尔看着他，眉头蹙得更紧了。然后克劳利就接着又烧毁了阿兹拉斐尔的沙发椅。

“天啊，克劳利——”

“哦，抱歉。”燃烧的火焰没有在地毯上留下一丁点儿的灰烬，直到恶魔忽然发现自己‘蹲’在了空气中。

“你没有沙发了。” 始作俑者指出这一显而易见的事实，“其实我们可以到我那儿去继续…” 克劳利东倒西歪地站起来，以一种近似奋不顾身地姿态扑向天使。“为什么你从来不去我那儿？一次都没有，阿兹，你一次都没来过。你知道我住在哪里吗？”

天使用一只手顶住恶魔的胸口，同时回头查看酒瓶的标示：这酒到底多少度的？

“我知道！”克劳利高呼出声，像一个解开数学题目的三年级人类男孩。“因为「我的味道」，对吧？我的公寓里充满了我的味道！” 恶魔打了一个嗝，“「那种味道」，就像这瓶酒酒里的一样——”克劳利一把拍掉天使的手，用一个很难堪的拥抱贴近了阿兹拉斐尔，冰凉的蛇信差一点就舔上那一小块空白的脖颈，阿兹拉斐尔打了个「寒战」，尽管他从来不会感觉到冷。

“…克劳利。” 天使叫他。

“就是这个味道。”恶魔的声音裹着浓重的水汽，听上去像是蛇语。“我的味道。”

“我从未说过那有什么不好。” 阿兹拉斐尔退后一步错开了恶魔的威胁姿态，用一种很奇怪的眼神看着克劳利，“我也没有说过我不喜欢。” 他是停顿了一会儿才说的，似乎这是一句很要紧的话。天使的语气听起来很诚恳，天使从来听起来都很诚恳。

但克劳利根本没有买账。

“你当然没有不喜欢，” 银器被恶魔丢在地上，他在沉黑的室内摘下墨镜，几乎是挑衅似的回望天使的目光。“——这才是最要命的一点。”

阿兹拉斐尔脸色没有变。他将拿着空酒瓶的那只手伸向克劳利，然后用一种很冷淡的声音告诉他「你该醒酒了」。

“我不。”恶魔叛逆地回答。

再后来，沉默了大概五分钟的天使在他面前挥手重新变出一张沙发椅，比被烧毁的那张更大更长，也更柔软。恶魔扭过头去瞧，不由得心生感慨，“你不会是…不会吧？”再回头时阿兹拉斐尔怀里已经抱着羊毛毯和枕头了。

“我是个天使，我创造奇迹，克劳利。”阿兹拉斐尔那时实在太像一个超自然生命体了，克劳利后来回忆，在他认识他的无数个以年以月的计算程式中，他从未这么像过。

那是克劳利留宿天使的书店的第一个午夜，他躺在天使家里的沙发上，完全没有入睡——技术层面上他们根本不需要睡眠，所以这一切的本质都更像是过家家而已。第二天他们完全恢复了原先的「正常关系」，即一对堆投机耍滑的工作拍档。而与此同时，他们之间所有的问题都没有解决——这就是奇迹的本质。

不过眼下这个场面又算哪门子的奇迹？

“你要住在我的家里？”于是克劳利看着阿兹拉斐尔的眼神也像是在看一只土豚了。“你要住在…我的家里？”他又重复了一遍，“为啥啊？”

阿兹拉斐尔似乎从来没有像现在这样窘迫过。

“我…我的…”

“——房子塌了？”克劳利挑起一条眉毛，接过话来。

“不…不是，”阿兹拉斐尔慌了“…不是吧…是吗？”

克劳利露出和蔼的笑容。

“我的书店…”阿兹拉斐尔吞吞吐吐了半天，终于说出了一句完整的话，“我的书店隔壁新开了一家酒馆，最近在装修，噪音吵的我睡不着。”

克劳利深深叹了一口气。“你不需要睡觉，你是天使。”阿兹拉斐尔整张脸都熟透了。克劳利甚至都不忍心再继续说下去了。

“而且你家隔壁根本没有什么新的酒吧。”他还是说出来了。

被戳穿的阿兹拉斐尔有些反应不及，“是…是吗？你…你怎么知道？你去过…”

“看在上帝的份上！”克劳利这回是真的失去了耐心，他不知道阿兹拉斐尔到底在搞什么‘把戏’，天使根本不应该搞任何把戏的不是吗？就算是阿兹——“我当然去过你家！我最好的朋友失踪了——你觉得我不会到处找他吗？我当然去过你家！我翻遍了整个伦敦；打劫了天堂的信使；看了七天他妈的该死的《天堂小报》找你的黑白大头照，撒旦！阿兹拉斐尔，这些天你到底去哪了？”

阿兹拉斐尔在恶魔突然爆发的怒火里抬起头看着他，然后举了举左臂，用前所未有／一如既往的真诚的声音说，“我住院了，克劳利，我没有骗你。”

克劳利差点就地纵火了。

“你要相信我！”阿兹拉斐尔看出他的愤怒——他不相信自己的话，「一个天使住进了医院」，这更像是他自己出版的童话故事的开头，但这确实是事实。「而我究竟要怎么解释给你听呢？我的朋友。」阿兹拉斐尔想。

“听我说，克劳利，关于亚拉拉特山火——”于是天使深深地吸了一口气，“这是一个陷阱。”

“我只有一件事不明白，” 克劳利抱着快空的雪利酒瓶蹲在桌子上安静地听完阿兹拉斐尔的「解释」。恶魔眨了眨眼，露出一点醉意来。“如果我们这伙…这伙「人」，真的想要发动一场战争，天使——”

阿兹拉斐尔试着抢过克劳利的酒瓶，但恶魔把它抱得太紧了，几乎是箍在自己的肋骨缝里。

“为什么你觉得他们会需要一个「借口」？”他停顿了一下，“为什么他们会需要你——”

“一个受伤的天使。”受伤的天使接过他的话。

克劳利把酒瓶像望远镜那样拿起来瞄着自己的一只眼睛。阿兹拉斐尔不愿与他分享这瓶清早的美酒，他没花多久也就自己解决掉了。阿兹拉斐尔的解释其实简单明了的很——亚拉拉特山火并非自然火灾，而是一场地狱之火，毫无防备的天使被欺骗前往，而后殒身烈焰之中——这样无缘故的挑衅和攻击足够引发天堂与地狱积压的宿仇的爆发，理所当然也不可避免的，会有一场声势浩大的战争。

而那个本该扮演先驱的牺牲者的被毁灭的天使，此刻吊着胳膊坐在他家里——显然，还没有死。所以克劳利觉得有必要，或者说终于可以庄重地喝上一杯早餐酒——在阿兹拉斐尔刚刚钻进门的时候尚未平复的震惊业已压下，现在他可以好好地缅怀一下自己无谓失控的七个人间日。

“因为如果战争由我…我们发起，”阿兹拉斐尔皱紧眉毛，“我们与你…你们不同…天堂需要一个借口。”

“天堂需要一个借口。”恶魔扔掉酒瓶，盯着阿兹拉斐尔忧虑的脸嘶嘶地重复了一遍天使的话。

阿兹拉斐尔有些不快，“你不必…不可当作玩笑，克劳利，我是认真的——”

“加百列知道的，对吧。”克劳利不留情面地提起大天使的名字，“他肯定知道。他是故意派你去的。「地狱在搞些小动作,他们想要一场战争，那我们就‘将计就计’，派谁好呢？让我想想…派谁去当这个无辜的，可怜的，将要被贴在征兵海报上的惨兮兮的‘受害者’好呢？」”克劳利滑稽地模仿着加百列的语气，阿兹拉斐尔露出像是吃多了不新鲜的刺身寿司一样的表情——

“够了，克劳利。”

“你差点就死了，天使。”克劳利死死地盯着天使的脸，对方看起来像是快要哭了一样。恶魔的声音冷冰冰的，“那可是地狱之火，是唯一能够彻底毁灭你的东西。”

天使不出声了。克劳利的挖苦的确是空穴来风，而他在过去的七天里——或者说在山火燃起道那一瞬间就已经想到这一点，这一所谓的推论，或是无可证伪的事实。他的‘任务’本身就是设计好的一环，而他则是一个理应不复存在的牺牲品。他无法阻止自己去反复地想这件事，更该死的是他在想这些的时候脑子里千真万确是克劳利的声音。恶魔的低语似乎是讽刺，他怕的却是那个更奇诡的「并非如此」。

阿兹拉斐尔的沉默持续了一刻钟的时间。

“可是地狱之火只有恶魔才能点燃，不是吗？”天使对醉醺醺的恶魔说。

克劳利跳下桌子——准确地说是跳到了阿兹拉斐尔坐着对椅子上，脚尖落在天使并拢的双腿两侧。克劳利半身压过来的时候阿兹拉斐尔下意识地往后仰头，于是他的后颈不幸地卡在椅背边缘无法动弹，恶魔那张瘦削的棱角分明的脸离他就只有几英寸。「他的眼睛像火焰的尖芒一般亮。」天使那时这样想道。

“「不计吾生的为我同侪，致我于死的为我仇敌」，对吗？”那蛇语低沉如同海底的暮钟，虚浮却如无可把握的星云，恶魔几乎是舔着他的耳朵说出这句话的，地狱的恶灵从不有过呼吸，阿兹拉斐尔却觉得耳后那块空白的皮肤像是被一根针刺破了似的，流出滚烫的血来，又被冰凉的舌尖卷噬。

“那你为什么不回到你的天堂，告诉他们比起被挑起的战争，更恰当的是一场合理的惩戒——因为我们再「罪有应得」不过了，阿兹拉斐尔，是不是？” 克劳利冷漠地说，“你又为什么要来找我呢？”

“难道你想要一场战争吗，我的朋友？”

在一段难捱的沉默之后，阿兹拉斐尔推开压在他身上的恶魔，以严厉的口吻反问对方。“我不能这样回到天堂——”阿兹拉斐尔举了举自己受伤的左臂，“他们足够凭借这个发动一切了。”

“所以你是来我这里养伤的。”被推开的克劳利似乎也并不怎么介意，他抱起双臂看着天使。

“算…算是吧。”

“你知道那只是一具形体而已，你大可施一个奇迹让它恢复如初——”克劳利干巴巴地说，“还是你担心他们会查记录？也对，非常时期嘛——”

阿兹拉斐尔点点头，“非常时期。所以我也不能回到书店里——我想尽量躲着…”天使用完好的那只手指了指房顶，“…上面。”

克劳利露出了一个表示理解的表情，然后看似随意地伸了个懒腰，阿兹拉斐尔暗暗松了一口气，至少他找到新的住处了。

“告诉我，阿兹。”克劳利忽然弯下腰，双手在天使的肩膀两侧撑住椅背，阿兹拉斐尔惊恐的目光再一次近距离地落在蛇瞳之内。克劳利的声音听起来有些嘶哑，“你害怕的是战争，还是怕你会输？”

阿兹拉斐尔下意识地张开了嘴，没有发出声音——克劳利的答录机恰好在这个时候响起了。

“哈斯塔，嗨——”是哈斯塔，克劳利一手拎着听筒，另一只手放在嘴边朝阿兹拉斐尔比出一个噤声的手势。“——马上到。”

看起来克劳利有一场会议要开。

克劳利挂掉电话，阿兹拉斐尔站起身，“你不在的时候，我可以帮你收拾一下卫生。”

克劳利眯着眼看着他。

“或许…还是不了。”

克劳利不置可否地耸了耸肩膀。

“一会儿见，室友。”恶魔迈着蛇步晃晃悠悠地走了。天使坐在原位，被这个新奇的称呼砸得有点神志不清。过了小一刻钟他才慢悠悠地站起来，盯着恶魔消失的长廊尽头看了一会儿。

“我怕的是我会输。”阿兹拉斐尔在空无一人的公寓里自言自语，“或者是你会输。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我当是无畏的。

阿兹拉斐尔在很久之前就认识克劳利了，至少早在克劳利所以为的初遇以前，在他被派遣到人间之前，也就是说，在创世之前。

那是在他刚刚被招募进天堂不久，还是一个小小的低阶天使，负责整个办公区的文件影印工作，那时候他每天大半时间里都蹲在影印机旁边，偶尔挥舞茶匙装作在指挥着无尽的机器轰鸣。他第一次见到克劳利是在影印机顶盖上。那一摞老旧的文件被某个匆匆路过的天使重重地摔在机器上面，规律的嗡鸣被吓得骤停了一下。“等一下，这些是要——”

“领导说了以后单面印刷的纸要反复使用。”

阿兹拉斐尔眨了眨眼，抱起那摞废纸试图把它们塞进纸匣。克劳利的照片就是在那个时候跳进他的视线的。那张夹在一堆文具回执单里的有些泛黄的纸是倒扣着的，天使于是不得不手冻把它翻转过来。那是一张处罚决定。

画像里的是一张陌生的脸，红发，黑瞳，嘴唇很薄，好像在笑，笑得像哭。阿兹拉斐尔盯着底下一行小字看了一会儿，直到那受惩者的脸忽然狰狞起来，他瞳孔的颜色忽然转淡，与此同时抿起的双唇喷张，嘶吼着吐出细长的蛇信——然后是一团无从生来的火，转瞬间阿兹拉斐尔的手里就什么都没有了。他最后一瞥是那张纸右下角一行小字：「炽天使」那几个字又被划掉了，在后面附加上的是几笔漂亮的花体「现已堕天」。

阿兹拉斐尔站在克劳利的书架前面，盯着一张框起来的照片看了一会儿。那是一片颜色明亮的星云，天使却并不认得。然后他——可以说是鬼使神差地——伸手将相框取下来，颇费了一些功夫单手将那张照片取出来，翻过背面是一行几乎快要褪色的小字。「半人马座阿尔法星——炽天使…」后面的日期已经磨损得看不大清楚了，阿兹拉斐尔却也知道那该是太过久远的从前。

“克蠕力…”阿兹拉斐尔喃喃念道着一个废弃的名字。

「明亮之星啊，你何竟从天坠落，你这功败列国的，何竟被砍倒在地上。」

阿兹拉斐尔从来没有问过克劳利有关从前的事。骄傲的神使堕入火狱，却从此流淌再冷不过的心血。阿兹拉斐尔曾经在落日的山脚下远远地看着他，恶魔登上了一座最高的山，身后跟着赤足的青年人，他好似随意地伸出臂膀，将世上的万国与万国的荣华，都指给他看。

暮色四合的时刻里，长久站立的人子摇了摇头。恶魔只是耸了耸肩，仿佛这个结果他早就知晓一般，一点儿也不感到意外或者失望。阿兹拉斐尔按时赶到，克劳利顺从地退下来，从他身边经过的时候似乎有话对他说，却最终只是沉默。

自此天使接替了他的职位以侍奉人间的圣灵，阿兹拉斐尔在那之后成为了权天使。他在几十年后再见到他，恶魔声称自己已经改了名字，而后他便表情平淡地站在那里，而后逶迤的鲜血直流到他的脚下，阿兹拉斐尔于是听见恶魔叹息。

“你们该对他好点的。”阿兹拉斐尔转过头看他。克劳利的眼睛望着人子被钉穿的手掌。“他给了你们第二次机会，是不是？这可不是想要就能有的。”

恶魔的声音响起的时候，阿兹拉斐尔手中相框应声摔落在地。

“你没有找到你想要的东西，是吗？”

天使惊回过看着提前折返公寓的克劳利，那张脸上既非愤怒也非责难，那是一种几乎绝对的平静，正如同他片刻间戛然而止的思绪中出现的那样。

“我也能够拥有第二次机会吗？”阿兹拉斐尔心想。

“你知道我怎么看待永生吗，天使。” 突然出现的恶魔没有再逼问，也不再等待阿兹拉斐尔开口解释任何事。“我觉得它瓦解了时间的意义，在永恒之下的长久或者短暂是不存在的。”克劳利走过去把阿兹拉斐尔脱手的相片捡起来。“我认识你快要六千年了。”

天使折断的手臂开始作痛。克劳利斜靠在书柜上，手里还捏着那一片绚烂的星云。“你很怕堕落吗，天使？”

阿兹拉斐尔傻站在那里，盯着克劳利看了一会儿，然后他忽然就放松下来。 克劳利察觉到了这一点，那是一种前所未有的、他此前从未在阿兹拉斐尔身上见到过的状态，在如此漫长的熟识里，站在他对面或者身旁的天使其实从来都是紧张的，克劳利以前没有多想过这一点，直到他有一次手指擦过天使袖口内侧翻起的毛絮——他那时候停顿了一下，手指随后被更温暖的掌心包裹住了，他便自然地忘记了这点不足为道的细节。因为那种紧张无论如何都是情理之中的，他那寥寥无几的作为恶魔的基本修养里似乎也只剩下这一点，但他偶尔也暗自期待天使的脸红会是有什么别的原因——比如炉火，比如酒精，比如亲吻。

但阿兹拉斐尔现在就站在他的面前，比亲吻尚且遥远一点距离之外，然后他卸掉了所有的不安或者防备。他的姿态舒展到足以惹怒恶魔，但克劳利并没有生气。

“或者堕落与毁灭，你更怕哪个？”

阿兹拉斐尔用背抵着书架，以此令自己的侧脸落在恶魔的眼睛里，而不再去看恶魔的神情。“天使是无畏的，克劳利。”他其实常常忘记这一点，但他现在想起来了，主天将其作为一种赐福或者加冕，用办公术语讲，算是一点额外的奖薪。他提醒克劳利：“我当是无畏的，而你不是。”

克劳利不置可否：“你有没有好奇过，天使，我的恐惧是从哪来的？”

天使笑了一下：“谢谢。”

“其实没那么糟糕。”克劳利熄灭了所有的光，身处人间白昼的恶魔公公寓一下子变得漆黑一片，一片漆黑中是他所面对的以柔和的光晕勾勒出来的轮廓——那是天使的轮廓，或者说，是部分轮廓。

“你的手臂不是骨折了。”克劳利语气平淡地像实在评价一件银器或者一块地毯。“哈斯塔烧伤了你的翅膀，是不是？这才是你不能回到天堂的原因，这才是你来找我的原因”

阿兹拉斐尔沉默了一会儿，然后摇了摇他发光的头。

“哈斯塔把一切都告诉我了。”克劳利像是没有看到似的，自顾自地说下去。“关于邪恶的计划、正义的计划、你的计划、我的…我没有什么计划，但他们甚至已经给你留出一个工位了，靠墙的，墙壁有点发霉，但整体状况还行。”

阿兹拉斐尔还是没说话，克劳利发现他在呼吸。

“折翼的天使…”克劳利于是抢劫了他的呼吸。他毫无警示地、近乎粗暴的地一把扶住了还在发光的天使的后脑，然后亲吻了他。

阿兹拉斐尔熄灭了自身的光。

“你会堕落的。”

你将要堕落，阿兹拉斐尔。而后同我在一起，因为我先于你行过此路，凭此我便问你，你知道永生的意义吗？

“我已经在这里了。”天使在亲吻中无声地回应了他。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 长久为苦难作注，短暂以相爱为凭。  
> “你失去的是永生。”

「哈斯塔把一切都告诉我了。」阿兹拉斐尔在那个亲吻结束的片刻里开始思考克劳利刚刚说过的这句话。更精确一点，他在思考「一切」的具体含义。他本来预想的是恶魔在抓获他在别人的公寓里「翻箱倒柜」时将会爆发的合理的怒火和质问，而那并没有出现。他于是重新推想克劳利理所当然地挖苦和指责，而这些也都没有出现。直到恶魔以过分的平静问他以永生——天使在那个时刻忽然松弛下来，凡人之子所背负的刑枷不再压在他的背上了。他站在那儿，望着克劳利的眼睛，知道恶魔赦免了他。

“在你知道一切以后。”那场计划的战争将要在某个时刻发生，所以亚拉拉特山口燃起熊熊大火，所以上帝的侍从必须徒步攀上高原，所以阿兹拉斐尔在那一天的黄昏必须站在那里，恶魔丢掉烟头，天使从高山坠落——这不可言喻的、显而易见的计划最后的一节，将是三日夜的天堂雨，作为送给天使祭奠的挽歌。他本该死在那场火里，与那只世上仅存的唯一一头独角兽一起。

那场风雨却比计划之中提前到来了。

消失前的一瞬间他看见左翼的火伤，而后是从天而降的一滴雨水，再远处是一个模模糊糊的影子，那影子背后是一片他从未见过的星云。

他拖着受伤的躯体回到伦敦，等了七天才从GP那里被转到医院。他看着自己吊起来的左臂，麻药的劲头过去，他开始觉得疼。于是天使坐在病床上发了一会儿呆，然后去了克劳利的公寓。

他知道自己不能再与这具躯体分离了。换句话说，他被锁在这具人类的身体里了。换句话说，他的左翼被地狱之火烧伤了，他…阿兹拉斐尔站在门口深深地吸了一口气——他开始需要呼吸了。

他快要死了，你当然不知道一切。阿兹拉斐尔敲了敲克劳利的家门。

阿兹拉斐尔依旧在黑暗里背靠在克劳利的书柜上，那是某种坚硬的木材，被砍断手足，打磨平滑，很适合做成家具，更适合做成棺木，以早夭的植物的温暖被冷土拥抱。恶魔的亲吻停下来，阿兹拉斐尔在黑暗中看着他的眼睛。“阿兹。”

堕落有什么不好，恶魔问他。阿兹拉斐尔就沉默，因为他说不上来这个问题的答案，按他所见堕落最大的不好之处在于未知，他又没有堕落过！他想起废旧打印纸上一张有些陌生的脸，但你堕落过，你堕落了。炽天使，你觉得，堕落有什么不好？

克劳利几乎没有思考，“哪里都不好。”比如我亲了你，现在我的舌头就有点发痒。天使召唤了光明，于是光明赶来，带着一些不大情愿，很微弱、很勉强地照射着。阿兹拉斐尔试图扒开克劳利的口腔，“让我看看，你没事吧？”

恶魔喝掉一杯酒，“去你的。”他在明亮中显得有些瑟缩了，也许是因为醉醺醺的样子，克劳利忽然堆陷进扶手椅中，看起来有点疲惫。“我应该后悔吗，阿兹？”他所提问的是那个吻。

阿兹拉斐尔感觉左臂又在疼了，他抢过克劳利松松握着的酒杯，凑近鼻尖闻了一下，险些要打出一个喷嚏。“六千年了，” 他草率地计算时间，克劳利很怨恨地盯着他看，“我马上就要后悔了。”

克劳利问，“是我诱惑了你吗？”

天使就点点头，认可恶魔的工作成果。克劳利就变得垂头丧气的，他很少这个样子，阿兹拉斐尔很新奇地看了一会儿，忽然变得有点难过。“如果我堕落了，” 天使说，“我会坐到你的工位旁边吗？”

然后战争开始，首先是辩论，客客气气的那一种，再到一些憋不住的辱骂和威胁，然后是屠戮。火焰割破云层，洪水覆盖土地，他的工位被掉下来的天花板碎片砸中，如果克劳利的桌子就在他左手边，他就可以把马克杯立刻转移到那里。如果有什么是可以幸免于难的，他希望是那张桌子，那个恶魔、那只独角兽。那片星云。

克劳利把眉毛拧成一个很颠倒的模样，“当然不能，我根本没有工位，我是外勤，不是文员。”

阿兹拉斐尔‘哦’了一声，表情有些失落。如果他只是留在这里呢——克劳利正好开口提问，“如果你留在人间，会怎样？”

阿兹拉斐尔声音哑哑的，“就是…被记旷工啊。” 他这样说。

“你会死，对吧。”克劳利说。

而长久为苦难作注，短暂以相爱为凭。

“你失去的是永生。” 恶魔说。

阿兹拉斐尔说，“我们确实已经认识太久了，克劳利。”

从前他并不觉得，现在他开始懂得一点「时间」的分量。这样的认知很快解构了他的很多想法，然后他迅速在两个超自然体之间脱颖而出，成为比对手具有更加丰富的人文知识的知识分子。于是天使简单地回忆了一下过去六千年里所发生的事，按照时间顺序依次排列的相遇，那些相遇里又包含着对话，争吵，酒夜，炉火，诗歌，沉默，拯救，加害，黑暗，光明，工作，徒劳，欺骗，很多欺骗，少量诚恳，恐惧，对方的庞大的恐惧，自己的一些少的可怜的无畏，哦，还有一个吻，刚刚的一个吻，迟到的、及时的一个吻。然后在这个吻之上又额外赠送的对话，争吵，酒夜，炉火，诗歌，沉默，拯救，加害，黑暗，光明，工作，徒劳，欺骗，诚恳，恐惧，还有很多的无畏，和一些残忍。

他想起站在高墙上的那个雨天，他那时不懂，那手持炎剑的人类如何在火焰中那样轻而易举地获得勇气和残忍。

“亚当，你为何背叛我的命令，吃下撒旦的苹果？”

男人就亲吻女人，“我爱你。”他这样说。

原来是这样一回事。

阿兹拉斐尔学有所成，他忽然揉了揉克劳利垂头的红色卷发，像是一筐鸟巢，手感很好。

而后天使对恶魔说，“洪水日你救了一只独角兽，我以为你在诱惑我。”

克劳利顶着鸡窝头看着他。

阿兹拉斐尔说，“我很喜欢。”


	9. Chapter 9

“我会救你。”

然后恶魔站起来。“你不会堕天的，我知道怎么样可以救你。” 克劳利语速飞快地说。

阿兹拉斐尔在他腾空的扶手椅上坐了下来。

“不。” 天使简短地回答。

克劳利表情像是刚吃了一锅屎。

“我不会堕落。” 阿兹拉斐尔说，他的口气冷静地根本不像他自己，克劳利几乎从未见过这样的天使——此时此刻他简直…就像一个货真价实的天使！有一瞬间恶魔几乎产生了是加百列正霸占着他的家具的错觉。天使继续说，“我也不会被拯救。”

克劳利没有来得及骂出脏话。

“我会成为亚当。” 天使很平静地说。平静里或多或少带上一点热络的期待，这令克劳利感到无比 陌生，恶魔的眼神里露出一些难以捉摸的不解。

天使说，“我会成为…一个人类。”

克劳利觉得自己快要失去最后一点耐心了，“那是什么意思？”

“意思就是，” 天使露出一个招牌的笑容，这让克劳利开始觉得有些头疼。阿兹拉斐尔的口气听起来几乎算得上是欢快的，“我会得到一件礼物。”

克劳利死死地盯着他看了一会儿，这是不可计量的「一会儿」，恶魔自己都不知道究竟过了多久。然后他打了个响指，手里多出了一盒Golden Blend的茶包，是他刚刚在回家的路上特意（也没有多么特意）买的。

克劳利沉默地把它递给了天使。

“两件礼物。” 恶魔有气无力地挖苦他，“茶叶，还有死亡。”

阿兹拉斐尔没有说话。被禁锢在破损的人类躯体里的天使在在心里这样纠正：我会成为亚当。然后得到两件礼物，一盒茶叶，还有…

恶魔忽然开口，“现在从我家里滚出去。”

阿兹拉斐尔被他吓了一跳。“…克劳利？”

——还有一些爱。人类的爱，天使是这样想的，亚当的爱。

克劳利的声音前所未有地更像一条蛇。“就现在，” 地狱之蛇发出嘶吼，“带着这盒该死的茶叶，从我家里滚出去。”

阿兹拉斐尔手里还握着那个盒子。“可是…”

“没有什么可是。你不需要我救你，当然不需要，” 克劳利粗暴地打断了他，“我是一个恶魔，不是什么狗屁救赎者——我不收留落难的天使。”

“我是你的敌人，你继续留在这里，我就会向地狱举报这件事。” 阿兹拉斐尔看着他，眼里的不可置信在累积到峰值以后开始回落。

“我当然是战争的拥趸，天使。我从来都想要复仇。我想要回我的工牌，我的翅膀，我的星星，我的一切。”恶魔说，“那些被你和你该死的同事们所剥夺的，我所失去的一切。”

“所以你听懂我的话了吗？” 在阿兹拉斐尔漫长的沉默里，克劳利最后总结道，“滚。”

“你真的是这么说的？”

三天后克劳利在伊甸园的某棵巨大的苹果树下弹石子，独角兽听完他的故事，语气老成地点评道，“我觉得你脑子有病。”

克劳利用石子丢它，“你才脑子有病！你比他还有病，你们叫这个名字的都有病——这个名字就有病！”

被恶魔取名‘阿兹拉斐尔’的独角兽甩了甩头，很敏捷地躲开克劳利没什么杀伤力的攻击。

“你就不怕他被你气的真的跑回天堂去了？” ‘阿兹拉斐尔’出于好意提醒他。

“不怕。” 克劳利很诚实地回答，“他比我还讨厌天堂。”

恶魔再次迅速地思考了一下。“并且跟我一样讨厌地狱。他非常喜欢的，只有这个该死的破地球。”克劳利抬起头，看了‘阿兹拉斐尔’一眼，口气变得有些烦躁，“你到底什么时候好？”

‘阿兹拉斐尔’发出一声微妙的哼鸣。“你这么着急干嘛——”独角兽完全无视他的催促，决定继续八卦下去，“你自己都说「他讨厌天堂」”永生的神兽毫不掩饰它语气中的好奇，“为什么还非要救他？”

——还非要绕这么大一个圈子，把口是心非的戏码演的足以酸倒莎士比亚。

“因为我是一个优秀的恶魔。” 克劳利翻了个白眼。“我的工作就是不让天使顺心如意，行了吧？”

独角兽在日光下又发出一声长长的哼鸣。

“你让我想起亚当，” ‘阿兹拉斐尔’弯下脖子，蹭了蹭恶魔的脸颊，“克劳利。” 它这样叫他。

克劳利凭空变出一个广口瓶，独角兽张嘴叼住，然后伸出一只蹄子，踢了踢他。

“我本来也没打算看！” 克劳利忿忿地说。但他还是乖乖转过身去，把脸埋在一堆灌木里面。

“月经又不是什么羞耻的事情！” 恶魔的声音从一堆植物后面传来，听起来闷闷的。

“这与羞耻无关。” 生理期的独角兽严肃地纠正他，“这是隐私。而隐私与否是由女性的意志决定的。更何况是你在求我帮忙——你给我客气一点！”

恶魔沉默了一会儿，“谢谢你。阿兹。”他用蛇语说。

独角兽踹了一脚恶魔的屁股，示意他可以转过来了。克劳利感激地接过瓶子，用软木塞把瓶口封好。“谢谢。” 克劳利再次说。

“不客气。”‘阿兹拉斐尔’ 朝他眨眨眼睛，“毕竟是你救了我。”

“我其实一直感到很抱歉。” 克劳利盯着手里的瓶子看了一会儿，伊甸的太阳穿过玻璃，融化在流动的银色液体里。那是独角兽的血——可以抚平被割开的皮肉，可以复生枯死的骨头，可以洗涤被污浊的灵魂；可以治愈地狱之火留下的伤口……可以拯救堕落的恶魔、或者将要堕落的神侍，使他们重返天堂。

「我会救你」恶魔这样告诉天使，「我知道怎样可以救你。」

克劳利伸出手，摸了摸‘阿兹拉斐尔’的银色的角。恶魔的声音听上去哑哑的，“我那时是为了——”

‘阿兹拉斐尔’似乎对他要坦诚的真相毫无惊讶，“是为了诱惑那个天使？” 它用一种饱含着「我早就知道」的自信的语气打断了恶魔的话。但克劳利摇了摇头。

“是为了诱惑我自己。” 恶魔终于坦白。

「明亮之星啊，你何竟从天坠落，你这功败列国的，何竟被砍倒在地上。」

他从火狱中重生，再一次赤足站到人间的土地上。来自云端的使者却手持炎剑出现在同一片花园。

「我做我想做的，我不服从你。」 地狱之蛇这样告诉人类。亚当于是转过身去，对他的父亲重复同样的话。

恶魔站在高出观看一场背叛，却看到那父亲的儿子手中握着燃烧的剑。

原来秘密花园里从来都没有过什么秘密。克劳利转过头去，白衣的天使喃喃自语地念叨着什么，神情有些不安。

后来阿兹拉斐尔凭以「时间」向他提问。“我们已经认识太久了。” 与众不同的天使对特立独行的恶魔这样说，克劳利就没有回应他。

洪水日那天炽天使救了一只独角兽。

「我将那救赎的灵药藏在秘密花园之内。」

我以永生拯救了永生。

——在那之后的六千年人间时里，堕落天使、地狱之蛇不止一次地向自己发问。

“克劳利？” 一个熟悉的声音在伊甸园中响起。

「我会不会救我自己？」

恶魔在隐秘之境中转过身。“天使。” 克劳利这样回应他。

“天使。” 恶魔站在原地，看着那个不该出现在这里的人，以一种极为冷静的语气开口，“我的天使。”

将行诱惑之恶的炽天使在那个时刻想起了自己没有回答的问题。“我们不是认识太久了。”将行救赎之善的恶魔这样纠正对方，“我们已经相爱太久了。”

独角兽在他身后发出响亮的嘶鸣。阿兹拉斐尔的目光最后落在了克劳利手中那只透明的玻璃瓶上。

恶魔对天使说，“我会拯救你。”

后来他们在天黑之前爬上花园的围墙。恶魔在油彩一般的暮色里询问他的同伴，“你为什么会来这里？”

“我要死了。” 阿兹拉斐尔用上过去虚拟时态，“所以想要回来……”一些油彩蹭到了天使的脸上，“看一看我最喜欢的花园。”

克劳利不置可否地耸了耸肩膀。他决定不去拆穿对方拙劣的谎言。我知道你的打算，克劳利在心里得意洋洋地想道。彩虹桥在他们站立的远望闪烁着柔软的光，那光的尽头是天堂的正门。

受难的天使却没有来得及在日落之前登上虹桥。

“谢谢你，克劳利。” 阿兹拉斐尔于是在恶魔的沉默里开口，“诱惑我喝下……” 天使又试着张了几次嘴，还是没有把那个单词发出声音。

克劳利很严肃地教导他，“这不是羞耻的事情。”

阿兹拉斐尔的脸变得通红。

“无论如何都很感谢你，” 阿兹拉斐尔艰难地找回了自己的声音，“我是认真的。”

“我只是不想你住在我家。” 克劳利说，“况且……”

天使看着他，“况且什么？”

“我也没有那么不喜欢永生。” 克劳利回答。

天使低下头沉默了一会儿，“我也是。”

如果有人问起的话，克劳利会这样回答对方。他是这样看待永生的：它瓦解了时间的意义。因此在永恒之下的长久或者短暂是不存在的。但是那父亲的儿子有一日从这座花园中走出去，尚未消化干净非用来果腹的苹果，手中已经握住圣使馈赠的炎剑，而后创造出苦难与相爱。

而当愤怒的父意图摧毁这一切的时候，天使转过头去看向恶魔。

“太晚了，” 他这样说，“太晚了吗？” 他这样提问。

然后克劳利回答，“永远不会。”

他们是永生者，一切都从来不会为时已晚。

全文完。


End file.
